1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accessory molding strip for motor vehicle bodies and more particularly to an accessory molding strip composed of metal and plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An accessory molding strip for motor vehicle bodies composed of more than one material has been used in the past to lighten weight. For example, the use of plastic with aluminum may reduce the specific gravity under half of the metal alone. Additionally, the use of plastic conserves the natural resources of metals, such as aluminum and stainless steel, and is less expensive under present social objectives.
However, in conventional molding strip utilizing metal and plastic, a metal, such as aluminum foil is covered by transparent plastic. In such usage the luster of stainless steel cannot be obtained, and a cheap-looking appearance is presented. An adhesive must be used to attach the transparent plastic to the aluminum foil. Over a period of time discoloration appears between the aluminum foil and the transparent plastic. Accordingly, such a conventional molding strip does not have a desirable luster when new and becomes quite objectionable with the passage of time.
The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned conventional drawbacks by bonding a reinforcing member made of plastic to a rear surface of an outer wrapping plate made of stainless steel.